Labirynt
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Ace/Vivaldi, czyli romans dworski. Śladowe ilości Alicji.


_(…)była czystą czerwienią, samą jej esencją – czerwienią konającego słońca i konających żołnierzy._  
_T. Pratchett_

_Gdyby się taki kochanek kiedyś znalazł_  
_- Wiem! Sama wiem! Kazałabym go ściąć!_  
_J. Kaczmarski_

To żadna tajemnica, że Rycerz Serc nie ma za grosz orientacji w terenie. Potrafi zgubić się na prostej drodze, tak już po prostu jest, i to nawet zabawne, że gdy Ace ma wykonać egzekucję, zawsze dociera na czas. Czasem myśli, że w takich chwilach prowadzi go długa, czerwona nić i może, może właśnie dlatego…  
Królowa Kier jest samą czerwienią. Może dlatego – chociaż cały świat, a już zwłaszcza Zamek Serc, wygląda dla niego jak labirynt – zawsze odnajduje drogę do jej komnat.

W całej Krainie Serc trudno o istotę bardziej znudzoną niż Vivaldi, zamknięta w swoim Zamku Serc, którego mieszkańcy - łącznie z nią samą - mają w piersiach tylko zegarki. Królowa Kier potrafi nudzić się tak, że to kosztuje życie, ale życie w tym kraju też nigdy nie było wiele warte i czasem Vivaldi myśli, że to takie niesprawiedliwe, że królewska nuda wcale nie kosztuje więcej niż nuda przeciętnej karty.  
A potem ginie stary Rycerz Serc i na jego miejscu pojawia się inny, młodziutki, roześmiany Ace. Jego piwne oczy mają pewien szczególny wyraz, ale w Zamku nie ma psów trzymanych na łańcuchach, więc Vivaldi z początku nie potrafi połączyć tego wyrazu z niczym, co zna. Może to nawet lepiej.  
_Bawi nas widok kogoś, kto walczy ze swym losem zacieklej niż my. W rzeczy samej, jest to balsam dla naszego serca!_  
Królowa lubi swojego rycerza, lubi obserwować jego szamotanie się, lubi dziwną, wieczną wesołość, lubi nawet bezczelność. A już szczególnie lubi to, że Ace cały czas sprzeciwia się przeznaczeniu, ale jej rozkazom – nigdy.  
To naturalne, że musi zostać jej kochankiem.

Alicja może być intrygująca i niezwykła, ale to Królowa jest piękna nad wszelkie wyobrażenie, tak piękna, że gdyby Ace miał serce, pewnie biłoby szybciej, pewnie na jej widok nie mógłby złapać tchu. Ponieważ jednak w miejscu serca tyka zegarek, Rycerz uśmiecha się tylko, mrużąc z zadowoleniem oczy.  
Tak samo uśmiechał się wtedy, dawno, a Królowa była obramowana światłem tak samo jak teraz, tak samo stała zwrócona plecami do okna. Zachód słońca zapalał ognie w rubinach, czerwona róża – o której przypadkiem wiedział, że jeszcze rano była biała – dotykała czerwonych ust. Jej ulubiona pora i ulubiony kwiat, ale tego miał się dowiedzieć później.  
- Teraz przysięgniesz nam wierność, Rycerzu.  
- Dlaczego?  
Zmrużyła oczy.  
- Cóż to znaczy: dlaczego?  
- Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnych przysięgach.  
- Twoja ignorancja winna być wyłącznie twoim zmartwieniem. Uklęknij.  
Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, na policzki, których nigdy nie okrywa rumieniec, na chłodny połysk loków, na szyję, taką smukłą i talię, taką wąską. A potem przyklęknął na jedno kolano i przysięgał, i unosił do ust rąbek szkarłatnej sukni, bo był jednak ciekaw, dokąd to wszystko zmierza.

Vivaldi unosi do ust różę, tym razem szczerze białą.  
- Przysięgałeś nam już wierność, Rycerzu Serc – mówi powoli. – Na nasz rozkaz i życzenie. Teraz ciekawi nas, co przysięgniesz sam, z własnej ochoty?  
- Może życie? – proponuje Ace. W jego głosie prawie nie słychać kpiny. – Życie oddane w wieczyste władanie Królowej?  
- A może dochowanie wspólnej tajemnicy?  
Spojrzenie, błysk zrozumienia w piwnych oczach. Kąciki ust unoszą się nieco wyżej, Rycerz Serc odsłania w uśmiechu białe zęby, całkiem ludzkie, tak przyjemnie niepodobne do króliczych siekaczy White'a. A potem Rycerz przyklęka tak jak ostatnio, i przysięga, i całuje rąbek jej sukni, i dalej, dalej, jeszcze dalej, aż Królowa wtula usta w różę, przygryza płatki, by stłumić jęk. I znów białe płatki stają się czerwone, ale nie wiadomo już, czy to tylko farba, pomadka starta z ust, czy też Królowa Kier potrafi wgryźć się w kwiat aż do krwi.

- Cóż ci jest?  
- Nic. – Ace zarzuca na ramiona szkarłatny płaszcz Rycerza Serc, bez pośpiechu zapina guziki. – Pomyślałem o czymś, Wasza Wysokość.  
Zdarzają się chwile, kiedy wiecznie roześmiany Ace milknie nagle, poważnieje zupełnie bez powodu – i Królowa szybko przestaje dociekać, dlaczego tak się dzieje, bo te chwile, kiedy uśmiech jej Rycerza gaśnie, a spojrzenie robi się poważne i odległe, te niewytłumaczalne chwile sprawiają, że Ace jest zagadką. Tajemnicą, a mało jest rzeczy, które Vivaldi lubiłaby bardziej.  
Tajemnice sprawiają, że nudne życie wije się, plącze w różany labirynt, po którym można błądzić bez końca; dlatego też w życiu Królowej Kier sekretów nie brakuje, a każdy kolejny jest czerwieńszy i bardziej kolczasty od poprzedniego.

Nosi czerwony płaszcz Rycerza Serc, służy czerwonej Królowej, codzienne rozlewa czerwoną krew. Jeśli chodzi o czerwień, Ace po prostu nie miał wyboru, musiał albo ją polubić, albo wykłuć sobie oczy.  
Teraz uczy się lubić róże. Czasem nawet wierzy, że sam o tym zadecydował.  
Nic nie pachnie tak odurzająco jak róże w złociste popołudnie, a same kwiaty są piękne, tak piękne, że Ace nie ma serca – i nie miałby nadal, gdyby w jego piersi tykało coś więcej niż zegarek – ich zrywać, połamać kolczastych łodyżek, nawet jeśli…  
Czasem – wtedy, kiedy budzi się obok Królowej, tak blisko, że czuje tykanie jej zegarka - ma wrażenie, że ich tajemnica do niczego, donikąd nie prowadzi i to jest trochę tak, jakby zaplątał się, utknął w różanych zaroślach i nie mógł się wyplątać. Czasem Rycerz myśli, że tak naprawdę wcale nie miał wyboru.  
- Jeszcze nie – szepcze Vivaldi, kiedy unosi się na łokciach, zamierzając wstać. Jej ramiona oplatają go miękko jak pnącza, ciernie wczepiają się w skórę.  
- Naprawdę muszę już iść.  
- Do Wieży Zegarowej?  
Wzdraga się, zaskoczony.  
- Wiesz?  
- Wiemy o wielu rzeczach – uśmiecha się Królowa, wodząc dłońmi wzdłuż jego pleców. – Wiadomym jest nam, na przykład, że zamaskowany zabójca zwykł używać miecza. I że nie musiałby kryć swej twarzy, gdyby jej nie miał.  
Gdyby miał serce, mogłoby bić szybko, wyczekująco, to wszystko mogłoby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Mógłby czuć cokolwiek oprócz chłodnego zdziwienia, że…  
- I… nie masz mi tego za złe, Wasza Wysokość?  
- A powinniśmy mieć?  
Ace nie odpowiada. Milczy, gdy Vivaldi przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż jego karku, szyi, gdy ciernie-pazurki wsuwają się w jego krótkie, zmierzwione włosy i potem, gdy Królowa uśmiecha się, a jej uśmiech jest pieszczotliwy i niemal czuły.  
- Nasz błędny rycerzu…  
Czasami Królowa się zapomina. Czasami mówi „mój".

Ace jest prawdomównym Rycerzem Serc. Nie potrafi kłamać, nie potrafi też dochować tajemnicy i żadna przysięga tutaj nie pomoże.  
- Jesteś jak domowy pies – stwierdza Julius, ostrożnie oczyszczając zegarki z krwi. Marszczy brwi, próbując oszacować ich ilość. Dziesięć, piętnaście? – Jak buldog, który pozwala dzieciom szarpać się za uszy.

Peter White krzywi się, kiedy mijają się w korytarzu, po króliczemu marszczy nos.  
- Śmierdzisz – syczy, odsłaniając wystające siekacze, oczy ma czerwone i złe. – Śmierdzisz nią, wiesz o tym?  
Ace odwraca się, piwne oczy ma zmrużone od uśmiechu.  
- No, no, panie White – kiwa głową z rozbawieniem. – Uznajmy, że się przesłyszałem, dobrze? Inaczej będę musiał pana ukarać za obrazę majestatu, a naprawdę mi się nie chce.  
- Mniejsza o majestat – parska gniewnie White. – Nie waż się… rozumiesz? Nie waż się tymi samymi łapami dotykać Alicji!  
- Mniejsza o Alicję – odpowiada pogodnie Ace. – Rozumiem, w czym rzecz.  
Ale nie obiecuje nic. Nie musi.

- Pewnie też kochasz Alicję, Wasza Wysokość?  
- W istocie, wiele mamy sympatii dla tego dziewczęcia. Ale nie musisz się obawiać: nie myślimy bynajmniej dla tej sympatii pozbawiać cię naszych łask.  
- Tak właśnie myślałem, w końcu Alicja spała w innym skrzydle zamku.  
- Impertynent!  
Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, po czym wybuchają śmiechem, zaśmiewają się jak starzy, dobrzy przyjaciele.

Alicja zapewne nie ma o tym pojęcia, ale od kiedy się pojawiła, oczy Ace'a mają jeszcze dziwniejszy, bardziej odmienny wyraz niż kiedyś. Rycerz Serc szarpie się w swojej roli bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, zachowuje coraz bezczelniej i Vivaldi sama tego nie rozumie, ale naprawdę bawi ją, gdy Ace przekracza, ba, przesuwa kolejne granice, za których tknięcie inny zapłaciłby głową. Ten obłąkany gryzoń White, ten żałosny Król, który jej nie chce, każdy, tylko nie Rycerz Serc, który milknie nagle, a spojrzenie ma poważne i odległe.

Ace zsuwa z ramion rycerski płaszcz, szarpnięciem rozluźnia klamrę paska, a Vivaldi patrzy, przygląda się z przyjemnością jego szerokim ramionom, gibkiej, młodzieńczej sylwetce, zmierzwionym włosom, rudym od zachodzącego słońca. Ręce Rycerza sięgają do guzików czarnej mundurowej kurtki, zamierają, jakby się nagle rozmyślił.  
- Julius twierdzi, że jestem jak domowy pies – Ace uśmiecha się leniwie, zwija nagle, daje długi skok, bez rozbiegu i bez ostrzeżenia, zbija swoją panią z nóg. A Vivaldi – przygnieciona do łóżka, pochwycona za nadgarstki – wybucha śmiechem, bo takiej bezczelności nie widziała już dawno i kiedyś będzie musiała go za to ukarać, och, jak go będzie za to karać, i nie sposób, nie sposób zdusić jej śmiechu pocałunkami.

Zachód słońca dopala się, gaśnie wreszcie; tym razem wypadło popołudnie, a nie ma nic bardziej odurzającego niż parne, złociste popołudnia w królewskich ogrodach. Róże parują zapachem, płatki opadają na trawnik, na ich kolana, na kamienną ławkę, ciemne i gorące jak krew.  
Vivaldi śmieje się cicho, uchyla od pocałunku.  
- Czy masz rodzinę, Rycerzu? – pyta zamiast tego.  
- Ja... – Ace jąka się, zaskoczony. – Ja już prawie nie pamiętam…

- Nic zupełnie?  
- Nic zupełnie – potwierdza Ace, ale choć głos ma znów pewny, spojrzeniem ucieka gdzieś w bok, w głąb ogrodu. Nie potrafi kłamać, jak przystało na prawdomównego Rycerza Serc i Vivaldi mimowolnie zastanawia się, czy był taki zawsze, czy też…  
Królowa z niechęcią odwraca głowę. Doprawdy, jeśli nie chce nic mówić, niech już lepiej milczy.  
Ace również nie odzywa się więcej, nie próbuje niczego tłumaczyć ani tym bardziej przepraszać za popsucie nastroju swojej Królowej; zresztą nigdy nie przeprasza, może po prostu nie widzi ku temu powodów. Zamiast tego nachyla się i zamyka dłonie Vivaldi w swoich.

Ace ma duże ręce. W zestawieniu z nimi, rękami rycerza o silnym, szorstkim od miecza chwycie, dłonie Królowej Kier wydają się jeszcze delikatniejsze niż zwykle – i nagle bardzo zabawna wydaje się myśl, że elegancka, delikatna Vivaldi zabiła – skróciła o głowę! - tyle samo, jeśli nie więcej ludzi niż on sam.  
Różnica polega na tym, uznaje Ace, przyglądając się Królowej zmrużonymi od uśmiechu oczami, że ona potrafi to zrobić tak, by się nie zabrudzić.

Królowa Kier może przypominać kwiat, może nawet podobnie pachnieć, ale nie ma natury kwiatu; ma naturę kota, a te, jak wiadomo, nudzą się szybko. Królowa wie, że kiedyś skończą się granice do przekraczania i nawet będzie jej trochę żal, gdy pewnego dnia każe ściąć Rycerza Serc, a Ace – Vivaldi nie ma co do tego wątpliwości – popatrzy tylko na nią zmrużonymi piwnymi oczami i posłusznie poda ręce do związania.

Pewnego dnia Ace będzie miał dość tkwienia w różanych zaroślach i wstanie, szarpnie się, bo bezruch tajemnicy donikąd nie prowadzi. Rycerz Serc chce coś zmienić, zawsze chciał i zawsze kończyło się zabijaniem, chyba nie potrafi już inaczej; to jest tak, jakby prowadziła go lepka, czerwona nić i nawet będzie mu trochę żal, gdy szyja Królowej złamie się lekko jak łodyga róży, ale może, może wtedy wreszcie…

Znudzą się kiedyś, Królowa i Rycerz. Pytanie tylko, kto znudzi się pierwszy.


End file.
